<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hole in the Wall by Kasterborous_System</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409108">Hole in the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous_System/pseuds/Kasterborous_System'>Kasterborous_System</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous_System/pseuds/Kasterborous_System</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky decide to be adventurous, having sex in a stall with a glory hole, only for Tony to come along and witness their sexcapade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hole in the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't something they really did. They liked to stay at home, only have their other partners watch, but didn't do much outside their houses. Only exception previous to this was their first hook up. Where they had been in a restaurant bathroom half way through their date, going back to the table afterwards and finishing their meals. But this… this was new. Clint had managed to talk Bucky into it, took a while to give in, but he finally agreed it could be fun. Bucky was still really fucking embarrassed once they got there, though. They had a beer and shared an order of fries when they got to the bar, make it less suspicious so it didn't look like they had just gone there to fuck in a stall with a glory hole. Still probably weren't that stealthy about it, but they could at least say they tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now they were here, in the bathroom, decent sized hole connecting two stalls. Had agreed to start off small for today, staying in the one together with the chance of someone coming into the one beside them and watching. Clint was a bit of an exhibitionist, always liked when Nat came over and watched him and Bucky. Even when Steve watched, although him and Clint weren't into each other, Steve liked being able to see Bucky from a different perspective every now and then. Wasn't often that Steve came by to watch though, or at least not nearly as much as Natasha. Bucky was always flustered then, as well, he enjoyed it. It was the same now. Prosthetic and flesh hands working Clint's pants down, cheeks a deep red as he started to kneel, hands running along Clint's thighs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gonna be good for me? Make me feel good and behave?" Smiling down at the other man, hand petting through the longer hair. Clint had become aware a while ago that Bucky regressed. Wasn't all the time, and rarely during sex, but he tried to always praise him and give him punishments or rewards. They'd talked out limits for punishments, what Bucky was comfortable with receiving and for what things, as well as what Clint was comfortable with giving. It had been a discussion they'd had with Nat, as well, so she knew what to give and for them to know what she was comfortable with doing. "Blow me nice and slow, get me off and then get me hard again. Then I can fuck you, give you your reward, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waiting for Bucky to give a nod to say he understood, the other man still mostly silent, looking up at Clint before licking along the shaft. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony had been drinking absently at one of the tables, mind continuing to wander off. Returning to his employee and the man's partner. Needed to stop, get a grip. Bucky and Clint were dating, didn't have a chance with either of them even if he tried. Should find someone else to help distract him from the thoughts, or bury himself in work like he usually did to cope. That was probably the better option, wasn't using anyone that way and would actually be productive while he distracted himself. Had a new project he was wanting to work on, could start on that. Call his driver, go to the lab and start work. Wanted to have someone he could just be him with. But that wasn't an option. He had to run a company, had to keep everything organized and keep his reputation up. And the only two people he liked were already dating, each other on top of that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had to go to the bathroom, all of the drinks he had weighing down on his bladder. Bathroom, and then message his driver. Giving a nod to himself, confirming the plan. He finished off his drink, leaving the cup on the table and standing up. Started walking towards the bathroom, room spinning slightly as he went. Follow the plan, maybe have a nap to let some of the effects of the drinks wear off before going to work. Yeah, that's probably what he'd do. Get some sleep in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another nod to himself as he entered through the door, the sound of soft moans and praises filling the room. Just ignore it. People fucked in bar bathrooms all the time. Hell, he'd had a few escapades in them as well. Moving to the closest stall, trying to just ignore the sounds. Try and shit here, too. Toilet wasn't that bad and fuck if he could bring himself to care anyways. Taking a seat on the toilet, eyes closing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, Bucky. Doing so good. Know how to work me just right." The voice from the other stall murmured between pants, receiving a moan in response from whoever else was in there. It took him a few seconds to process the words being said next to him, how many people were named Bucky? Or had that nickname? Shit. Mind starting to race as he opened his eyes. Should have waited. Held it in until he could go home. Eyes moving to look at the wall of the stall connecting them, only to notice the hole. This wasn't helping. Needed to get out of there. Clear his thoughts. This was not how he wanted to this to go. But fuck, couldn't manage to pull his eyes away from the men in the other stall. Side of one of the men's hip slightly obstructing his view, but Bucky's face and hair were still easy to recognize. The head bobbing along the dick, cheeks hollow and eyes closed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So good, Bucky." Voice praised again, and yeah, that was definitely Clint. Needed to get out of there. Shouldn't be watching this, didn't fucking have permission, the other two men might not even know that he was there. This was a fucking mess. Eyes trained to Bucky's head, moving back and forth, and the quiet sounds coming from the stall. Fuck. "Getting close. Doing so good for me." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony swallowed, hard. Pulling some toilet paper off the roll and wiping himself off, having to bite his lip, the touch over his growing erection felt fucking amazing. Couldn't make any noises, though. Couldn't let them know what Tony was watching them and getting turned on by it. How the hell did he get into this? Just wanted to go to the fucking bathroom. Tossing the used paper into the toilet, fingers starting to brush over him as he watched. This wasn't right. Shouldn't be watching. Not when they don't know he's even there. His mind was starting to race, but couldn't bring himself to actually move, or react to anything other than Bucky sucking Clint off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looked fucking beautiful, even from the obstructed view he had. So beautiful. Wasn't prepared for the loud moan, though, Bucky's name rumbling through Clint's chest as he came. Bucky bobbing a few more times before pulling off, both men in the other stall panting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Bucky opened his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit. Tony managed to catch Bucky's eyes and he was fucked. Should have left while he had the chance, ignored them. The other man quickly flushing a deep red before being pulled up for a kiss by Clint. Tony's mind was racing again, he was hard and they'd caught him watching and he needed to get out of there now but he still couldn't move, this time too scared to. Maybe if he stayed still enough they'd just leave. Murmurs coming from the other stall. Dammit. Standing up, grabbing his pants and trying to pull them up but failing. Cursing quietly under his breath, hating himself even more for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tony?" There was a smile in Clint's voice that he could hear. "You wanna join in?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck. That was all that could push its way into being an actual thought. He had to be joking. Obviously. Trying to play this whole awkward situation off with a joke. That's what Clint always did, right? Did it at work all the time, part of what Tony liked about him but- fuck. No. Can't go down the path. More whispered talking, Tony frozen in place. Were they being serious? Then a naked ass was pressed up against the hole. "C'mon, what do you say boss? Fuck my boyfriend for me as I blow him? Make him handle us both like a good boy?" And he just seemed so fucking genuine. Like he actually wanted Tony to fuck Bucky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I… I should go." He breathed, eyes transfixed on Bucky's hole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please." The quiet whine coming from Bucky this time and fuck, he couldn't say no to them. Not if they were serious. God he didn't even know how to say no to it, didn't want to say no to it. "Fuck, please. Need you both." He continued to beg. Tony swallowed hard again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay…" He nodded. Hand running up through his hair. Could… talk about this after. What it meant. If anything. Maybe they were all just horny as shit and none of them knew what they were doing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>